Whispers in the Dark
by Isaidyeahh
Summary: Hikari is the shy and lonely girl that nobody seems to notice or care for, until a new student shows up and proves her wrong...Ikarishipping
1. The arrival

"sighhhh…

"Sigh…."

Was all the blue haired girl said as she walked down the side walk. I t was still pretty early in the morning, the sun was barely rising and the birds had just began to sing. A light breeze blew through her hair, and crept down her back. This made Hikari shiver, it was getting close to winter and it didn't help that the skirt from her school uniform was extremely short. As she continued on her way to school, she noticed something odd coming from the last house on the left. It was an enormous mansion that had been abandoned for as long as Hikari could remember. She noticed that there was a moving van in front of the tall black gates that guarded the house. Hikari also noticed a shiny black car that was parked behind the truck, honking until a figure emerged from behind the gates. It was a boy about her age; he was tall, slender and had dark lavender hair.

As he got into the car, he glanced up to see Hikari staring at him. Extremely embarrassed, Hikari looked away and continued walking. He looked at her for a bit more, before proceeding getting into the car.

When she got to school, Hikari went to her locker which was at the very end of the hall in the corner. She grabbed a notebook, a binder and her math book, and then closed the locker. Suddenly the bell rang, "Greattt, the first bell, marks the beginning of a very long day.." sighed Hikari, making her way to first period.

She sat down in her usual seat and began writing down the agenda on the board, when the teacher came in. "Class, we have a new student, please give a warm welcome to Shinji Morisaki !" cried the teacher enthusiastically. Hikari looked up and to her shock, saw the same boy she had seen earlier today. "Fabulous…" Hikari thought as she tried to hide her face "..Way to go stupid, why the hell did you have to stare at him?!" she cursed herself. "Shinji, why don't you take a seat next to Hikari, Hikari, please raise your hand" said the teacher. Hikari bashfully raised her hand coving her face with the other, she peeked and saw Shinji walking over to the desk and sat down.

He didn't even bother looking her way, which made Hikari a little disappointed, "See, he hates you already, you retard!" Hikari thought to herself, "Gosh he's so fine… his hair, his perfect skin…his fangs…" Fangs!?

While she was inspecting him, he had yawned, showing all of his sparkly teeth. Then she noticed that his canines were very long, too long to be normal. He then froze and turned to look at her, his stare was cold and menacing; Hikari quickly turned away, shocked at what she had just witnessed. "Ok calm down, you're over reacting, he doesn't have fangs, maybe it was just the light or something, and maybe you need glasses" Hikari thought frantically. She could feel his stare on her, she suddenly felt dizzy and her face began to heat up.

After quite some time like this, Hikari finally got a grip. She looked to her side, making sure that he wasn't staring at her anymore. She sighed with relief when she saw that Shinji was busy taking down some notes, "what the hell was that?" she thought, "why was he looking at me like that? His look, it made me feel woozy, as if he were hypnotizing me…." Hikari shook her head and began taking notes on the lecture.

She had just finished taking down the last sentence when the bell rang, as she put her stuff away, she looked up to see that Shinji was already gone. Hikari made her way to second period, laughing at herself for thinking that Shinji was hypnotizing her and praying that he wouldn't be in her next class.

Lucky for her, he wasn't in her second or third, so her biggest concern now was running into him at lunch. Hikari made her way to the cafeteria, looking in all directions for any signs of Shinji. She then sat down at her usual table, and pulled out her sack lunch, still looking for Shinji, "nope, I don't see him anywhere, he must be taking a test or something," hikari thought to herself. When she finished her lunch, she got up and went outside onto the field. She sat down under a tree and began humming a song as she looked around at all the different groups that were hanging out by the benches.

The rest of the day went by without any signs of him anywhere, which made Hikari sadden a little. Another school day came to a close, as everyone rushed out of the building, pushing Hikari and nearly knocking her down. She quietly made her way home; as usual she would walk alone, since she had no friends at school. All the other girls were very snobby and rich, Hikari wasn't exactly poor, but she certainly wasn't born a millionaire like the others.

As she walked, she found herself very close to what she assumed to be, Shinji's house. Trying to act casual, Hikari "speed walked", (which really looked like running) as fast as she could past the dark house. Little did she know that she was being watched by somebody in the tallest tower of the mansion.

"Phew, what a day!" cried Hikari, kicking off her shoes before crashing onto the sofa. Her mom wouldn't be home till around 3 in the morning, since she had to work double shift. Hikari stared at the ceiling for a bit, then got up and went into her bathroom; she peeked through the curtains as the black house, wondering what Shinji was doing. "Neh, why on earth am I curious about him? He's so rude, and I bet he hates me, he probably thinks im going to rape him or something, that jerk! Then again, I was the one staring at him this morning like some sort of yummy dessert.." Hikari said out loud to herself. Pulling the curtains back, she undressed herself and got into the shower. Afterwards, she put on her pjs and went downstairs to eat dinner and watch some TV.

As soon as she finished her homework, Hikari went back into the bathroom and took one last glance at the black house before going to bed.

The next morning, Hikari got up earlier than usual, and began getting ready for school, instead of putting her hair up into a ponytail, she let it all down. Her hair reached down to her mid back and was perfectly straight and glossy. She then put a bit of cover up on, something she hadn't done since the 8th grade and a bit of mascara. "Maybe then he'll notice me," thought Hikari happily, but then she saddened, "oh who am I kidding, Shinji will never notice me, I mean look at me, im so ugly even with make up on. There's plenty rich, popular girls with big boobs and terrific bodies at that school, so why would he even bother with me?" Hikari thought sadly.

She wiped the make up and mascara off, grabbed a pop tart and headed out the door. Hikari was too busy lost in her thoughts to have noticed the black car that was following slowly behind her. Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and pull her back; she turned to see that it was …..


	2. The answer

OK chapter one: Suckedddddddddddddddddddd

**OK chapter one: Suckedddddddddddddddddddd**

**Chapter two: sucks even moreeeeee**

**This story: You guessed it, sucksssssss**

**Anyways, I don't own pokemon, yadayadayadacheerios**

**Ok? Get it? Got it? Good . And yes I kinda borrowed some stuff from Twilight, sorry Stephenie Meyers 3 forgive me!**

…… "Shinji?!" Hikari exclaimed in disbelief, "What are you doing? Let me go!" she shouted. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was far too strong, and without much effort pulled Hikari into the passenger seat of his car. "Stop the car right now! Oorr I'll c-call the c-c-c-cops!" Hikari threatened. Shinji didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes focused on the road. Sensing that he was ignoring her, Hikari gave up trying to scream at him to let her go; something inside her told her something about him wasn't right, he was…odd.

They continued driving for about ten minutes when finally, they reached an open field, just outside of town. Shinji got out of the car and began to inspect the field, as if he were looking for something or someone. Hikari just sat there dumbfounded, watching him; after about five minutes, Shinji went back to the car, opened the passenger door and dragged Hikari out into the field.

"What are we doing? Shinji, why have you brought me here?!" Hikari asked frantically. There was no answer at first but then Shinji spoke, "I have brought you here for one reason", he said in a calm but strict voice, "and the reason is I must kill you" Hikari froze, "Kill me!? Why what have I done!?" she shouted, tears filling her eyes, "Y-y-you can be serious!"

"I'm very sorry girl, but you've already seen too much, you saw my fangs, you know what I am, and I can't let you live, you'll expose me" Shinji said quietly. "So they were fangs!" Hikari thought, "B-but I wasn't going to tell anyone, nobody would believe me, nobody even notices me…." Hikari trailed off.

There was a small tree in the middle of the clearing, Shinji dragged Hikari to it and pinned her against the tree. He then brushed her hair away from her neck, and slowly bent down towards it. Shinji was about to bite her when he felt something wet fall onto his hand; he looked up and saw Hikari crying. His face softened, he turned her face towards him and stared into her beautiful blue eyes, for some reason, he felt something in his stomach. "Just do it already!" the words interrupted him from his thoughts, "please" she began, "if you're going to kill me, don't make me wait,…please" He was startled, a few minutes ago, she had begged him to let her go, and now, she had surrendered.

He let Hikari go, looked at her for a moment, and turned back, heading towards the car. Hikari was once again puzzled, he was going to kill her, but now he was..letting her go?

Shinji was unlocking the car when he felt someone touch his shoulder blade. He turned around to see the tear-stained face Hikari, looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes. "S-s-s-shinji, I..um, I just wanted to say…..thanks. and I promise I won't tell anyone about your…secret" Hikari said quietly. Shinji looked at her with his indifferent stare, then finally spoke "I don't care, you can expose me if you want, I deserve it, I m sorry…Hikari" he said in a monotone voice.

He then turned and walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door for her, gesturing her to get in. Hikari bashfully got inside and he closed the door after her, then getting in himself. As they were driving back to town, Hikari asked him, "Why didn't you kill me? I mean, im a threat to you, you should have killed me then and there, but you didn't, why?" she asked. There was a long pause before Shinji spoke up, "I couldn't kill you, I hate being what I am because im a monster, if I would have killed you, then I would hate myself, because you didn't deserve it. You didn't do anything wrong Hikari, I should have been more aware that im around humans now" he said. "Ohhh" was Hikari's response, they both sat quietly for the rest of the ride back. "I'll drop you off at your house, you're in no condition to go to school" Shinji spoke up as he pulled up to Hikari's house. Hikari stepped out of the car, but then suddenly felt dizzy and fainted.

"Owww, ugh, where am I.." Hikari mumbled as she got up, looking around at her surroundings. "This isn't my house…its too dark, where on earth am I?" Hikari thought. The room she was currently in was a dark scarlet color, with dark furniture, black curtains and grey bed sheets. Creepy was the first word that came to Hikari's mind as she made her inspection, then she climbed out of the bed and headed out the door. There was a long narrow hallway, covered in 19th century style pictures, at the end of the hallway was a black spiral stair case.

Hikari slowly began to descend down the stair case and into what looked like a living room. It had the same black curtains as the bedroom covering the windows, there was a black piano in the corner, shelves and shelves covered in books and two grey couches in the center. She went through the living room and ended up in the kitchen, the kitchen painted in a deep blue color, with black marble counter tops, a black refrigerator, and a huge old fashioned stove.

She passed the kitchen and continued into another room, which was the dining room; "It's huge!" Hikari exclaimed as she looked around her, the room was about the size of three living rooms put together; obviously, the room must have also have been used for a ball room. There was a massive black table in the center, with ten chairs surrounding it and a small white candle in the center of the table, covered in cobwebs.

"I wonder who lives her.." Hikari asked out loud. "I do" said a deep voice. Hikari looked around her, but saw no one, "Who, who are you?" she asked frightened, "Me" the voice said again. She turned around and saw Shinji leaning against the doorway, "I'm the one who lives here" he finished. "Oh Shinji! Wait you live here?! All alone?!" she asked surprised. "No, I live with my brother, but he's… out of town at the moment and has left me here to fend for myself" he said with a smirk. "OK, but what am I doing here at your house?" Hikari asked, Shinji took a while to reply, but then he said, "You fainted and I didn't want to go through your stuff looking for your key, so I just brought you here" he said indifferently.

They looked at each other for a moment, until Hikari spoke up, "So you have a pretty interesting house here Shinji". "I guess, it suites a monster like me" he said turning away from her, trying to hide his face. He felt something touch his shoulder blade again, he turned his head and saw Hikari looking up at him again; he quickly turned away, but the she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shinji, you're not a monster….I don't think you're a monster…" Hikari whispered. Shinji jerked away from her embrace, looking at her with a cold stare, "You have no idea what I am, you're just a stupid girl." he barked. Hearing this brought tears to Hikari's eyes, she hung her head in shame for having offended Shinji. "I…I'm sorry S-s-shinji, you're right, I am a stupid girl….I'm so sorry" Hikari said, trying to hold back the tears, but was unable to. Shinji turned around and was shocked, she was crying…again! He grabbed Hikari and pulled her into an embrace, "Please, don't cry, I'm sorry, please stop Hikari" he said softly. Hikari buried her face in his chest, listening to his heart beat, "despite him being a vampire and all, he still has a heart; he's not a monster" she thought.

They stayed that way for a long time, and then Shinji broke the embrace and peeked through the curtains. "You need to go home now, Hikari" he said sternly, grabbing her arm; but before she could argue, he had already led her out into the front yard. "Get in" he said, unlocking the door for her, "Uhhh, Shinji, I live down the street, you don't need to drive me, I could walk" Hikari said. "But I WANT to drive you" he insisted, "I want to make sure you don't faint again."

He stopped in front of her house, got out and opened the car door for her, "Such a gentleman," Hikari thought as she stepped out. He walked her to the door and stopped to say his good byes. "Goodnight, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Shinji said in his indifferent voice. "Ok, um thanks for everything Shinji, goodbye" Hikari said, but something inside her, wanted her to kiss him; but before she could make her move, he had already turned around and was walking towards his car.

Feeling a little disappointed, Hikari unlocked her front door, went inside and hurried to her bathroom. She peeked through the curtains and looked out towards the black house in which he dwelled in. "Sigh, I wonder why his attitude changes when he sees me cry…could he possibly..naw, he'd never have feelings for me. Heck he tried to kill me today! But still, he's…different.." Hikari thought to herself as she was drying her hair.

As soon as she was done, she climbed into bed, and stared at the ceiling for a while, "this feeling, what is it…I mean nobody's been so…gentle with me" Hikari thought out loud, "just my mother. But never a boy…Shinji.." she trailed off as she fell into a deep slumber, full of dreams with Shinji.


	3. The apology

I really wish I would have gone over and reread my story before uploading it, I'm such a terrible writer

**I really wish I would have gone over and reread my story before uploading it, I'm such a terrible writer. I feel so inferior to all the other ikarishippers, I'm sorry : **

**I need to stop mooching off of the Twilight story's ideas and start coming up with my own, this is such a bad story and it's poorly written, sorry. **

**Disclaimer thingy : I, own the disco, not pokemon. Aight? Good. Shake n' bake.**

Beeeeeep!………….

" mmm… I don't want to go to school!" Hikari yawned as her alarm clock went off, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, Shinji will attack me today, and then I can't possibly go to school!" Hikari thought as she was walking to her bathroom. She went up to the window and peeked through the curtains as Shinji's house; after looking at it for a bit, Hikari continued with her usual morning routine. She got dressed, brushed her hair, ate breakfast, went back up and brushed her teeth, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

It was very cold and cloudy that day, it looked like it was going to rain at any minute. Noticing this, Hikari quickened her pace, trying to make it to school before it started pouring. Just then a black car stopped right next to her on the street, "Need a ride?" said the person in the car. Hikari turned around and saw Shinji holding out the passenger door for her, "Really? You don't mind?" she asked surprised that Shinji had showed up just in the nick of time. "No, I might as well drive you since were headed to the same place" he shrugged, "And besides you don't have an umbrella, do you Hikari?" he smirked. "N-no" Hikari said sheepishly, "Well then I guess it's settled, now get in before we're late" said Shinji, grabbing Hikari's arm and pulling her over to the passenger's side.

A few minutes after they had gotten into the car, it began raining cats and dogs, and the wind picked up. When they finally got to school, Hikari got out, pulled her jacket over her head and began walking towards the building. She turned around and saw Shinji coming toward her, holding out an umbrella, "Here, take this," he said to her. "B-but what about you?" she said, "Look don't worry about me ok," he said, "I don't want you catching a death of a cold." Hikari took the umbrella from Shinji and continued on her way towards the school, pausing every once in a while to see if Shinji was still behind her.

When they got inside, Hikari gave the umbrella back to Shinji, thanked him and waved goodbye; she then turned around and scurried to her locker. As she was putting some of her books away, she felt eyes staring at her; cautiously she turned around and saw Shinji looking down at her. "Ah! Shinji!" she screamed, causing everyone in the hallways to look, making Hikari blush like crazy. Shinji turned around and gave them an evil glare which told them to 'mind their own business '; everyone gulped and proceeded with what they were doing. "Now where were we?" Shinji smirked, turning back to Hikari, "Umm, I was about to ask you, what are you doing here?" Hikari replied. "Oh, well since we have the same first period, I thought we could walk together. That is unless you want to go alone", said Shinji. "N-no! Of course not! We can walk together to class!" stammered Hikari.

The bell rang just as Hikari and Shinji took their seats, then the teacher came in, looking rather worried. "Class, I'm afraid I have some terrible news, one of your classmates has passed away in a terrible accident" the teacher said sadly. "Who was it?" asked someone, "Yamato Li" the teacher replied. "Poor Yamato," Hikari thought, "he was the only person who wasn't such a total asshole to me." The class was quiet for quite sometime, no one dared to speak until finally the silence was broken by the same person who had asked who it was. "How exactly did he die?" the student asked. Right when he had asked the question, Hikari noticed that Shinji was all of a sudden very stiff and tense looking. "What's up with Shinji? Did he know Yamato too? No that's not possible; Shinji has only been at school for two days!" Hikari thought as she looked at Shinji's facial expression. His eyes flickered to her, she gasped and shifted her stare to her desk, trying to find an explanation to Shinji's odd behavior. " Yamato was…… murdered" the teacher said slowly, the whole class gasped with shock, all that is except for Shinji.

Hikari threw a quick look at Shinji, who was staring at the chalkboard, motionless, as if he had just seen a ghost, which to Hikari was pretty ironic. Then she gasped out loud, " Oh my God………" she thought "….no way, could…Shinji have….murdered Yamato?"

For the rest of the class, Hikari didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying; she was too wrapped up in her thoughts about Shinji being a possible murderer. "Ok, calm down, don't jump to conclusions, I mean I'm a threat to Shinij and he didn't kill me, so why would he have killed an innocent boy like Yamato? There's no way it could have been Shinji" Hikari thought furiously as she was putting away her belongings. As soon as she was done packing up, the bell rang for second period. Hikari practically flew out of her seat trying to get out of the class and away from Shinij.

As she was walking to her next class, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She turned her head and saw Shinji looking down at her with his evil smirk. "And just where do you think YOU are going?" he asked her with a harsh tone. "I was um… going to second period?" she said in a squeaky voice. " Hm, well you looked like you were in a real hurry, even though you're class is two doors down" he said with a chuckle. Hikari flushed, looking down at her feet, "Well I just…wanted to go outside for a bit… to clear my head" she said. "Is something wrong?" Shinji asked, sounding worried "Was it about what the teacher said..about Yamoto?" "YAMATO! His name is Yamato!" Hikari corrected. "His name WAS Yamato, he's dead now Hikari, let the dead rest in peace" Shinji said in an angry tone. The late bell suddenly rang, "I have to go now Shinji….I'll talk to you during lunch" Hikari said quietly, walking off to her class.

Another school day ended, and just as Hikari began to walk home, she heard a familiar engine driving up to her. She turned and there he was, leaning against the passenger door, waiting for her. "Oh, hi Shinji, what are you doing here?" she asked absent mindedly, "I'm waiting for you to get in Hikari," he replied coolly. "Um that's ok Shinji, I can walk hoooooome" she gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her to the car and pushing her inside. "He's being so aggressive today, what the hell is his problem? He doesn't need to take his anger out on me, I'm not his bitch!" Hikari thought angrily.

The drive home was quiet, too quiet, it reminded Hikari of the time that Shinji had driven her out into the abandoned field for a little "picnic". "Shinji, is something wrong?" she asked him as she noticed that he had a troubled look on his face. He didn't reply, he just kept looking at the road and occasionally at his watch. He drove up to his house and got out, "Get out Hikari," he hissed, she quickly got out, not wanting to make him anymore angry.

She followed him into the house, still dazzled by its majestic appearance; it reminded her of a fairy tale castle, where the girl was stuck in the dark tower, waiting for her knight to save her. Shinji lead her up this enormous stairway, which lead to the tallest point of the house, the tower. At the end of the stairway was a large door, Shinji opened it, then turned to face Hikari, "Close your eyes" he said in a soft voice. Hikari did as she was told, Shinji took one of her hands and lead her into the room. " Now open them" he whispered, she did and gasped as she found herself in the darkness. "Shinji? Where are you?" she asked frightened, and then the lights flickered on. She was in a large room, filled with books, a couch, a large bed, a T.V and a lab top, but no sign of Shinji.

"I wonder, where he ran off to." She whispered, looking around, "Nowhere" said a voice behind her. She turned and ran into Shinji's chest, making Hikari blush deep scarlet. "S-sorry" she said. He didn't say anything, all he did was step towards her, so that he was now closer to her than ever. Hikari looked up into his dark dreamy eyes, she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, making her feel a little woozy. Without thinking, Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

They kissed passionately for a while, finally breaking apart to breathe, as they pulled back, one of Shinji's teeth cut Hikari's lip. "Ow!" she said as she placed her finger over the cut. "I'm such an idiot, I'm really sorry Hikari" Shinji apologized, getting a tissue for her to wipe the blood off; but before he gave her the tissue, he leaned forward and licked the blood off he lip. Hikari was shocked at this action, "What-t-t was t-t-that for?" she said nervously. "I'm sorry, I just…UGH!" he cried out, and then stormed out of the room, leaving confused Hikari alone in the tower.

"Shinji! Wait! What's wrong? Shinji!" Hikari cried as she rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping a few times. She ran around the house looking for him, but had no luck, she was about to give up when she found him sitting on the floor in one of the spare rooms. "Shinji?" she said quietly, he turned around and glared at her, "Why are you still here? Can't you understand? I'm only after your blood? I'm a monster, not a human, monsters can't love because…..nobody loves a monster" he hissed, which turned into a whisper towards the end. She sat down next to him and hugged him, whispering, " But I do, I love you, Shinji." He was shocked, this young innocent girl, in love with such a vile creature like him? Impossible! "That's what they all say" he whispered, but Hikari didn't hear. Shinji looked into her blue, sad eyes, then he kissed the corner of her mouth gently.

Shinji broke their embrace, got up and looked out the window; his face grew grim as he saw the daylight disappear. "Ok Hikari, you really have to go now," he said softly, "But I don't want to leave you" she said in a small voice. "Please? For me?" he said with a pleading look, "Oh ok" Hikari grumbled, making her way down the stairs, but was stopped on the third step by Shinji. "Always wait for me before you leave, its dangerous out there," he scolded, "Shinji I've lived here longer than you have, trust me there's nothing dangerous on this street" she said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah that was BEFORE we showed up," Shinji whispered, "What was that?" Hikari asked, "Um nothing" he replied coolly. Hikari's eyes narrowed, then she turned around and walked off towards the car. Shinji quickly opened the car door for her, looking around cautiously, and then he got in and quickly sped to her house. Hikari was about to open the door, but it suddenly locked; she looked at Shinji puzzled, "Why did you lock the door?" she asked. He just gave her an evil smirk and leaned towards her, scaring the living daylights out of her. Hikari froze as he crept closer and closer, until she felt his breath on her neck. She shuddered, and then closed her eyes, she felt his lips sweep past hers slowly and tenderly, so as not to touch the cut. He then pulled away, smirking, "Well goodnight Hikari, I shall see you bright and early tomorrow," Shinji said softly, unlocking the door. "Goodnight Shinji, even if you don't believe me, I do love you," she said as she got out of the car.

As soon as she was inside, she ran to what was now becoming a habit, the bathroom and peeked out the window at his house. "I wonder why he doesn't believe me, why does he have such a hard time dealing with emotions." Hikari asked herself, before proceeding to taking a shower and going to bed.

Shinji pulled up into the driveway, and sprinted to the door, stepping on a stray cat as he ran. He threw the door wide open as he walked in, looking around, listening for any sounds of movement; when he found none, he quietly closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. As he was passing the spare room he was in with Hikari, he froze…..

"So, you brought a human here, huh Shinji?"

**Ooooh you got a stalkerrrrrrr. Hahahaha, I feel so pathetic, I need to ponder some new ideas because this seems like the cheap 11****th**** grade version of twilight.**

**Reviews make me smile! Pleassseeee review, even if it's mean, I deserve it.**

**Gracias.**


	4. The acquaintance

Chapter 3 was really corny in my opinion, but whatever, I suck at writing so it's not such a surprise

**Chapter 3 was really corny in my opinion, but whatever, I suck at writing so it's not such a surprise. Anyways, thank you to everyone that posted reviews, it made me smile. So yes here's chapter four for y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. **

**Crack is wack……….bitch.**

"……Reiji," Shinji whispered, still shocked from seeing his brother in the spare room, holding the bloody tissue that Hikari had used for her lip. Shinji was hoping to get Hikari out of the house and safely home, and then making it back home himself before his brother's arrival. Shinji knew that Reiji would still be too full from his last meal to pick up Hikari's scent, but he had forgotten that blood carried a much stronger pull then scent. "Well Shinji, answer me, did you or did you not bring a human here?" Reiji asked coolly.

Shinji didn't respond he just stood there and looked at the blood covered tissue; Reiji noticed this and raised the tissue up to his nose. "Mmm… ahhh… a girl, well well Shinji, it looks like you're quite the charmer. Mmm she smells divine and mmm tastes like it too!" chuckeled Reiji, licking the blood on the tissue. Shinji growled at Reiji's action, fists clenched, ready to beat the living daylights out of his brother. "Tell me, who is this fine specimen? I would like a fresh taste," Reiji said, smirking. Shinji let out a roar and then tackled his brother with full force, breaking right through the floorboards, and falling straight into the kitchen below. Shinji landed on his back, hissing at the pain in between his shoulder. Reiji, being older and more experienced, landed on his feet. He stepped over Shinji, placing his foot on his chest, crushing him, "You little brat, I can crush in combat, so don't ever dare oppose me, you forget who you owe your life to, I am your only family and friend. Is that pathetic little human girl worth more to you than your own brother? She will never understand you, she will never love you, she's just like all the other humans, she's just like….., well never mind, I won't put you through anymore pain. Get rid of her Shinji, before I do, she must never know what we are, if she does, and then I'll have no other choice than to dispose of her myself. I love you my little brother." said Reiji. He then lifted his foot off of Shinji's chest, turned around and disappeared from the kitchen. Shinji slowly got up, avoiding putting any stress on his back, "Hikari…" he whispered sadly, "I don't want to leave you..". He was too full of grief to notice that Reiji was listening in from the next room, "So, his little snack's name is Hikari…."

"No, Shinji……….please…..Shinji!" Hikari cried in her sleep, she suddenly woke up and found herself in the darkness of her room. She was drenched with sweat, and her eyes flooding with tears; she clutched he pillow, trying to calm herself down. "It's ok Hikari, it was just a bad dream, Shinji's not going to leave you…" she said to herself, she then got up and went to her bathroom. Hikari peaked through the window, looking out towards his house, she squinted a little, trying to get a better look at the figure that emerged from the house. "Is that, Shinji?" Hikari said, the figure got into a grey car and quickly sped away into the night. She stood there for a brief second, trying to conclude if the figure was Shinji or not. There was a knock at the door, Hikari looked at the clock in her room, "It's 3 o' clock in the morning, who on earth?" Hikari thought puzzled. Another knock, this time it was much louder, "It can't be my mom, she doesn't get off until 5 am" Hikari thought to herself. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and slowly opened it.

"Shinji!" Hikari exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him with inhuman strength, "H-hikari…can't-t-t…..breathe!" Shinji gasped. "Oh sorry about that," Hikari said blushing, "so anyways what are you doing here so late?" "Can I come in first?" Shinji asked, Hikari nodded and let him in. "I'm here because….well…you're indanger," he said quietly, looking out the window so as to avoid eye contact with her. "I'm in danger?" Hikari repeated, trying to absorb what he had just told her, then she burst into laughter. "HAHAHA, Shinji, you're so funny, honestly, nothing bad ever happens in this stupid place, the biggest crime that's occurred was a bank robbery 7 years ago!" said Hikari snickering, "Have you forgotten about Yamato's murder?" Shinji said coldly. Hikari stopped laughing when he said this, and lowered her head in shame. How could she have so easily forgotten her classmate's death? She stood there in silence, then finally spoke up, "Yeah… but I'm always in my house, safe and sound, nothing bad could happen in this neighborhood!" Hikari said cheerfully, "You'd be surprised" Shinji murmured bitterly. "Oh come on, what's this oh so bad thing that has me in danger?" she asked sarcastically, "Me, I have, and that's why…Hikari….I can't be around you anymore, I'm sorry," Shinji said indifferently. As the words soaked in, tears began to fill Hikari's eyes, she tried to suppress them, but it was too much for her.

Tears came pouring out of her brilliant blue eyes, she couldn't believe it, the one person that had made her feel so special, loved…was abandoning her just like that. "N-n-no, you, you can't leave me…all alone" she choked, she ran into his arms again holding him tight, to prevent him from leaving. "Hikari, it's hard for me too, I don't want to leave you either, but it's for your own good," Shinji said, his voice was hoarse, as if he was on the verge of tears as well. "I'm sorry, but I must do this, because I love you" Shinji whispered in her ear, Hikari's eyes widened, Shinji had just admitted his feelings for her, something she had never expected. "You love me?" she said, shock was evident in her voice, hearing this, she burst into tears, "If you love me, please don't leave me, please Shinji," she cried. Shinji was silent, he looked down at her and wiped a tear from her eye; then he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Pulling away, he whispered "I'm sorry," then walked out the front door, and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Hikari watched the love of her life abandon her, without even giving a full explanation as to why he had to say goodbye. After letting his final words soak in, Hikari rushed upstairs toward her bathroom. She literally ripped away the curtains and squinted, trying to catch at least one last look at her beloved, but it was far too dark and not one light was on in his house. That night, Hikari cried more than ever in her life, she was once again all alone, the light of her world had abandoned her, and left her in the dark.

Hikari found herself huddled in a corner in her bathroom when she woke up. She got up, and looked into her mirror; her eyes were puffy and red, she then remembered the reason for her crying. More tears came streaming out of her sapphire eyes as she recalled his last words to her, the words felt like daggers, piercing her fragile heart. Hikari tried to shake off the feeling of hurt, but the memories kept playing over and over in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fist into her mirror, shrieking at her physical and emotional pain, "Why Shinji? If you would have told me why you needed to leave, I wouldn't be hurting so bad…but you didn't! I hate you!" Hikari yelled furiously. She leaned over the sink for a couple of minutes, trying to collect herself. After some deep breathing exercises, Hikari looked up at the clock on the wall. "Shit, I'm going to be late for school," she cursed bitterly, "but Shinji will be there…and I DON'T want to see him!" she hissed. Hikari pondered for a moment about whether or not going to school that day, "Oh screw him, I don't care. I'm so not going to miss school over him!" she decided. She quickly got into the shower, got out, put on her clothes, brushed her hair and scampered out the door, not bothering to grab something to eat.

"You know, the only reason you're going is because you want to see him," said a voice in her mind, "That's not true…I-I just don't want to have to make up work all because of that jerk" she mumbled to herself. "If you say so" the voice replied coolly, she shook her head in hopes of getting rid of the voice. As she walked by Shinji's house, she looked up at the tower, remembering her and Shinji's first kiss. She touched her lips gently, trying to relive the memory, but quickly snapped out of it when she felt a drop of rain on her cheek. It was starting to rain and she had once again forgotten her umbrella, she gave the tower one last look and then began running to school. From the shadows of the tower, someone had been watching her, observing her strange behavior, "Hm… I have suspicions of this girl…perhaps I should go after all…" chuckled a dark figure.

The first bell rang as Hikari walked into her first period, on her way from her locker, Hikari had been trying to figure out a good reaction for when she would see Shinji. She stuck to ignoring him, but failed terribly, for the moment she walked in, she looked in the direction of his desk. It was empty.

Feeling very disappointed, Hikari slowly trudged toward her own desk; Seeing her expression, the teacher walked over to her, "Hikari, is something wrong? You look awfully sad today… more than usual," he asked in a worried tone. "Um..it's nothing, I was just wondering where Shinji is today" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I'm afraid Shinji is no longer in this class, he transferred out this morning," the teacher replied. Hikari's eyes widened, would she never be able to see him again? "Oh….ok," she whispered, almost on the verge of tears, seeing her reaction, the teacher thought it best to just leave her alone.

Returning to the front of the room, the teacher told the class to quiet down, "Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today on our journey to knowledge!" the teacher chirped happily. "Another one!?" a boy in the back cried out, "what happened to the weirdo that hung out with Hikari?" "If by "weirdo" you mean Shinji, he transferred out," the teacher replied coldly. Many people began to whisper, the girls in the front exchanged glances and looked at Hikari, then whispered something. Hikari ignored them, she was too busy trying to keep herself compose and not break down into tears like she had this morning. The teacher continued, " Well anyways, please give ….." was all that Hikari heard, as she began daydreaming of seeing Shinji waltz into the room and take her away forever; however her dream was interrupted when she felt something poke her shoulder. She reluctantly turned around…….

"Hello fellow classmate, allow me to introduce myself……."


	5. The anguish

Lalalalalaaaaa, so I have really nothing to complain about today, since everyone liked chapter 4

**Lalalalalaaaaa, so I have really nothing to complain about today, since everyone liked chapter 4. I'm sorry I said I was going to update on Saturday and I never did, I got lazy and I had a monster headache. Sorry dawgs. Well enough of this s here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't pokemon, so don't be hating and getting all up on my beans.**

……..My name is Kengo, what is yours?" asked the new student. Hikari open her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She was absolutely speechless, the new student bore a striking resemblance to….. "Excuse me, did you not hear me, I asked "what is your name?'" he asked her again, sounding a bit irritated. Hikari snapped out of her trance, and replied, "Oh s-s-sorry, I'm just..not feeling myself today, um my name is Hikari." His eyes widened when he heard her name, "Hikari?! I mean ahem…that's a …pretty name," he said in an evil tone, which Hikari didn't pick up on. Kengo turned around so that he was sitting forward again, and then folded his arms on his desk and buried his face in them so no one would see him.

A huge malicious grin stretched across his face, he chuckled inwardly, "Well now, aren't I lucky? I found your precious little treasure Shinji, without even having to search. Ha! Don't worry dearest little brother, I'll set you free from her curse, you can count on that!"

While Kengo was plotting to kill her, something that Hikari was completely oblivious to, she had been observing him, much like she had Shinji on his first day. Kengo looked like an exact replica of Shinji, except Kengo looked much older; his hair was a darker shade than Shinji's and it was much longer. Kengo's eyes were raven black, like Shinji's, except, Kengo's eyes were much softer and friendlier, his gaze warm and welcoming; the total opposite of Shinji's eyes. Even though Kengo seemed like a nice person, something about him, Hikari couldn't quite put her finger on it, seemed… well, strange. There was something about Kengo that just rubbed Hikari the wrong way, he seemed dark, and cold, but a different cold than Shinji…a somewhat evil cold.

Hikari was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that Kengo had sat up and was now staring at her. She broke away from her thoughts and turned to look at him, his eyes seemed to be mocking her, which made her blush a bright pink. Hikari turned away from him and tried to pay attention to the teacher as much as possible, to avoid his menacing stare. Every now and then, Hikari would peek out of the corner of her eye at him, and every time, he would look back at her, and grin.

This went on for the rest of the period, when the bell finally rang, Hikari sighed, relieved. She quickly got up from her seat and bolted out the door, curious as to why she left in such a hurry, Kengo decided to follow her. On her way to her locker, she stopped dead in her tracks; there he was, across the hallway….. "Shinji," she whispered softly. "Kengo" heard her whisper his brother's name, and immediately hid himself from sight. Shinji noticed Hikari out of the corner of his eye, he then stopped and turned to face her. Hikari froze when they made eye contact his stare was so cold that it sent chills up Hikari's spine. After a few moments, he turned away and began walking towards his next class. "Wait…" she said quietly, of course he heard this and looked at her again, "..I love you…" she finished. Shinji's gaze softened a little, oh how he wished he could run to her and embrace her and tell her how much he loved her; but due to his suspicions of Reiji lurking around somewhere on the campus, he couldn't. He wasn't about to put Hikari's life in jeopardy because of his selfishness, so instead of a hug, he just "hmph"ed and proceeded to his classroom.

"….why Shinji?...What did I do…to make you hate me so?" Hikari asked, feeling the tear she had been holding back spill onto her cheeks. Kengo had been watching the scene from his hiding place, "Hmm, odd, I was almost certain that this Hikari girl was Shinji's lover, but judging by the way he looked at her….I guess not. But then again….I could have sworn her say 'I love you' to him, I think he's just trying to mess with my head. That buffoon, does he really think that ignoring her is going to keep me from finding out? Ha! Apparently he doesn't know what I am capable of, he must not realize that all I have to do is get that stupid girl to confess? Say that's not a bad idea…I just need proof that she is indeed his lover; and then …that's when the real fun begins, hahahahaha" he chuckled evilly to himself.

Hikari felt so miserable that whole day, Shinji's rejection left her feeling like someone had drilled a huge hole in her heart. As if her day couldn't have gotten any worse, she had gotten detention in 2nd period for being fifteen minutes late and to top it all off, in almost every class she had had so far, Kengo was in it. She felt like dying, Hikari was trying her best to forget about Shinji, but how could she when in every class she would see his "double". The drama from that day left her without much of an appetite, so she passed by the cafeteria and walked out towards the field. She sat at her usual spot under the old birch tree, from there she watched all the couples by the tables, kissing and embracing. Disgusted Hikari turned away, "Why can't I have that…." She said looking at a couple who were holding hands and poking each other playfully. Hikari let out a loud sigh and looked away, she heard giggling near by, "Oh Shinji, you're so sweet!" "Shinji," Hikari gasped, looking around, trying to find where the voice came from.

Her eyes widened at what she saw, there he was, sitting a couple yards away from her, picking flowers and placing them in a blonde's hair. As he was doing this, she giggled, saying something like, "Oh Shinji!" or "Stop Shinji you're making me blush!" Hikari felt sick to her stomach as she witnessed the love of her life, flirting with another girl; Hikari couldn't take it anymore, she got up to leave. She gave one final glance and regretted it, she burst into tears as she watched Shinji and the blonde girl kiss passionately. Hikari turned away quickly and sprinted for the bathroom, people stopped and stared at her as she ran past them, but she didn't care. She burst through the bathroom door, ran into a stall, locked the door and sat on the toilet lid, crying her eyes out. "Its not fair!" she hissed, "all I ever did was love him, and what does he do in return? He betrays me for that….SLUT! I hate you Shinji, I truly, sincerely HATE you, never again will I love you! I swear!" she bellowed angrily.

While he was kissing the blonde, Shinji had his eyes open, watching Hikari from afar. When he saw her walk away, he broke the kiss and stared off after Hikari's retreating figure, "I'm so sorry Hikari…" he thought to himself, "I love you…" he whispered. "Awww! Oh Shinji I love you too!" said the ditzy blonde, hugging him tightly. He grimaced, he hated having to kiss and hug her, but it was for Hikari's well being; even though it tore him to pieces. He turned to the blonde and kissed her, imaging that she was Hikari….. "Only in my dreams…." He thought sadly…….

Ahhh! I'm like sooo sorry this chapter was sooper doper short guys! I've been really busy with school stuff, my sincerest apologizes. I'm going to try really hard on making the next chapter way better than this one, once again I am very sorry! Don't stop reading please! I love you! :D Review pleaseeee! Fangs Up!


	6. The attempt

Chapter 5 I think is tied with chapter 1 on being the worst chapter, I'm really sorry it's been a while since I last updated

**Chapter 5 I think is tied with chapter 1 on being the worst chapter, I'm really sorry it's been a while since I last updated. My computer has been malfunctioning, I've been getting bucket loads of homework and I've been dealing with problems in my personal life. So yeah I really hope this chapter is better to you than the last one : Once again I am very sorry, and I'm going to try harder in getting my work completed ahead of time so I can put more effort into the story as well as my next one. Well enough of my ranting! Enjoy! (Reviews make me smile : and so do bagels!) OMG! IMPORTANT NOTICE HERE: Ok I think I've already mentioned this in a review, but just so people aren't confused, Reiji and Kengo are the same person, Kengo is Reiji's alias. He didn't want to use his real name because he didn't want Shinji to discover him. I used the name Kengo because I am way too lazy to make up one. Sorry about the confusion y'all. : D Start reading! Kgo!**

After almost fifteen minutes of crying none stop, Hikari managed to finally pull herself together. She first went to the sink, to wash off her face; as she did so, she paused, looking at the face staring back at her in the mirror. Hikari barely recognized the girl, she knew it was her, but her face looked so different, so transformed. Before she met Shinji, her life was ordinary and boring, sure she was a nerd and stuff, but that didn't bother her. Even though she wasn't the prettiest or the most popular of girls, she had never really felt any envy towards them or anger.

But rage and anger were evident in the face looking back at her, she couldn't really believe that this is what she now looked like. Her small smile was now replaced with a grimace, and her eyes were what shocked her the most; her bright blue eyes were now dull, teary and _cold._

"_He made me like this, he's the one who made me suffer! It's his entire fault! All of this misery I feel is because of him! Because I LOVE him…… and now, I look just like him. Cold." _Hikari thought to herself.

As she remembered the events at the field, more tears sprang from her dull eyes. "Oh!" she cried, wiping away the tears furiously, trying to regain her composure. After a few moments of deep breathing, Hikari recomposed herself (again) and proceeded with washing her face. When she was done, she looked into the mirror to make sure crying wasn't obvious. Her nose was slightly pink and her eyes were a bit puffy, so she decided to wait until the bell rang in hope that it would clear up by then.

On her way to her fifth period, Hikari felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. _"Could it be HIM? Oh I hope… wait what am I saying? He just broke my heart! I shouldn't even speak to him, just ignore him Hikari, and give him a taste of his own medicine!" _Hikari thought to herself. She kept on walking but the hand began to grip her shoulder and forced her to turn around, "_Damn, he's being persistent, what the hell does he want?" _Hikari thought as she was being turned. She closed her eyes, trying her best to hold back the tears that may be released upon seeing his face.

"You know Hikari, it was rude of you to not turn around when I tried to get your attention, but not wanting to even look at me?! Well that's just insulting!" said an annoyed voice.

"_That voice……it isn't Shinji's! Its……"_

"….Kengo" Hikari said sourly as she opened her eyes. She was really hoping that it would be Shinji; she wanted to cuss him out, kick him and claw out his eyes. She was also hoping for the opportunity to confess her feelings for him, that no matter what, she would always love him. But of course fate isn't always so kind.

"Judging from that tone, you don't look so happy to see me," he said in a mono tone voice,_ another similarity_. "N-n-no it's not like that, not like that at all!" Hikari smiled, trying to hide her lie. Reiji narrowed his eyes at her response, "Well than why do you look so…anguished? Is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Hikari was stunned by his question, was her emotion really that noticeable? "It's just that…well, oh never mind!" she said harshly, "It's not important,"

"Hmmm, I see. You know Hikari, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you," Reiji said in a soft voice. His evil grin was concealed by a false smile, as he waited for Hikari to answer.

"That's really thoughtful of you Kengo, but I don't …" she was cut off by Reiji, who had noticed a violet haired figure approaching, "I must be going now, we'll continue this conversation some other time" he whispered before dashing off. Hikari stared after him for a bit, too dazed to realize what had just happened. She turned around towards the direction of her next class, but collided with someone's chest. Since she was absent minded at the moment of the impact, she was late to react and fell towards the floor. A strong, cold arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from crashing onto the hard floor.

The arm pulled her up onto her feet, but was still wrapped around her waist. She looked up to thank the person who had just saved her an embarrassing fall, but when she saw who it was, her eyes widened and her face paled. "…Shinji," she whispered, feeling a surge of both pain and happiness flow through her body. He didn't say anything; he just looked at Hikari with unusually welcoming eyes. Hikari froze, feeling different emotions pass over her, first came happiness, then anger, rage and finally fear. She noticed that he still had his hand around her waist, Hikari squirmed out of his hold and backed away from him. "T-t-thanks," she mumbled, trying to hide her face because it was starting to burn from embarrassment. Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but Hikari quickly turned and rushed away towards her classroom, leaving Shinji all alone in the hallway.

"Hikari…forgive me," He whispered sadly.

"Well now, thank you for joining us Ms. Hikari," said the teacher sarcastically, embarrassing her for being tardy. "Sorry" she mumbled as she trudged to her desk. She sat down and immediately began to recall what had just happened in the hallway. _"Shinji…why did you catch me? Your eyes, they were so different today, so warm. Why did you look at me that way? Why didn't you act the way you did this morning? Why do you keep toying around with my heart?" _ she finished bitterly. "Yes Hikari, thank you," said a voice that broke her out of her thoughts. She looked in the direction the voice had come from, she rolled her eyes when she saw who it was, Kengo. He had that mocking look on his face, Hikari frowned "What do you want Kengo? Why are you thanking me?" she said sternly. His grin grew wider, "I was just thanking you for that amusing act in the hallway. Honestly you're so klutzy you can't even stand on your own two feet!" he said trying to hold back his laughter. Hikari's eyes narrowed at his remark, "Oh really? How could you have seen that? I thought you were in a hurry," Hikari retorted.

"Oh well actually I was, I just so happened to have turned around right as you were falling" he said smoothly, "By the way, who was that charming lad who caught you?" Hikari was taken back, but quickly replied "He's just some guy I know," "Hm really? I don't know Hikari, the way you two looked at each other, it seemed much more than that, it seemed more like….._love"_ he said. Hikari turned away quickly, feeling a blush creep up her neck and tears in her eyes, "N-no you're mistaken Kengo, we barely know each other," she denied.

Kengo smirked at her reaction, _"Bull's eye,"_ he thought to himself,_ "all I need to do is keep opening the wound and she will eventually scumb to me and then, it'll be over." _"Well alright then Hikari, if you say this fellow is absolutely _nothing _to you, that you have no feelings whatsoever for him, then alright, but remember you can always talk to me" he said in a cheerful, yet evil voice. His words hit her like bullets through her heart, _"absolutely nothing to you, that you have no feelings whatsoever for him," _kept echoing in her mind. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and a knot form in her throat, Reiji saw this and turned away, grinning evilly, his plan was succeeding.

After school, Hikari proceeded towards her locker to pick up a few books she needed. "No way," she moaned when she saw Kengo leaning against her locker with a smug look on his face. "What do you want?" Hikari snapped, pushing him away from her locker, "Well, aren't we in a bad mood today?" he said mockingly. Hikari glared at him, slamming her locker, and beginning to walk away. Unfortuately for her, Reiji was incredibly fast and quickly stood in front of her, preventing her escape. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, "What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone?" she growled. He simply smiled and said, "I want to be your best friend!" Hikari nearly fell over, "You have got to be joking, why on earth would you want to be that?" she nearly yelled.

"What? Is there a law that says I can't be your friend? Is it because you think I'm obnoxious and nosy?" he asked in an offended tone. _"Hell yeah!" _Hikari replied in her mind, but the response she said aloud was totally the opposite. "No Kengo, I don't think you're annoying," she lied through her teeth, "its just that, I'm not all that interesting, as you can already see I have no friends. Don't you think there's a reason for that?" she replied. "You have a friend, the hallway guy," Reiji chirped, Hikari's face fell when he said this. "I've told you before Kengo, he's not my friend, he's just an acquaintance" she said in a shaky voice.

"_This is just too easy, it's no fun at all, God my brother knows how to pick'em. At this rate she'll be in my clutches before the week's over!" _ Reiji thought, "Well since you have no friends.." he spoke up, "then I'll be your first!" Hikari's eyes filled with horror, not only because of the thought of being constantly followed by Kengo, but about what Shinji would think if he were to see them together. She didn't want him to think that she had gotten over him, because to be honest she was still head over heels in love with Shinji. Hikari looked at Kengo for a moment, she looked at how in many ways he looked like Shinji, maybe if she were to hang around someone that looks like him, it would make her feel better. She gave it a thought, then turned to Kengo, "Alright, you can be my …best friend" she said, gulping at the last part.

"See, I knew you would come around," Reiji replied slyly, Hikari grimaced, and headed for the exit, with Kengo following close behind. She stepped out the door and looked around for Shinji's car, Hikari was not aware of this, but she wasn't the only one trying to spot the black car. _"I have to keep a lookout for Shinji! If he sees me here and with her everything will be ruined!" _Reiji thought, cursing himself for not having planned ahead.

His black car was nowhere to be found.

They both sighed a huge sigh of relief, Hikari gave him a puzzled look, "What's up with you?" she asked, "Nothing, what's up with you?" he answered, "Nothing" she murmured and walked towards the front of the school. She stopped at the side walk, and turned to face Kengo, "So which way do you live?" she asked casually, _"Please say the other way!" _screamed in her head. "I live that way," he said, pointing towards the direction her home was, "Greatttt" she grumbled.

The entire way home, Kengo had been ranting about how bad their school sucked, how awful the food was, and how he could teacher better than all the teachers. Every now and then, Hikari would nod or say "mhm", she wasn't really pay attention to him at all, her mind was too busy thinking of someone else.

Reiji noticed this and decided to grab her attention, "So I know who that guy in the hallway's dating" he said smirking. He immediately saw Hikari's face turn towards his for the first time since they had left school. "Tell me!" she cried, but recomposed herself quickly, she didn't want to make it seem like she was interested in him. "I mean, o-o-oh really? Who is she?" she asked calmly, but with a sense of urgency. "Her name is Rin, she's a senior and she's _very _attractive" he replied, knowing for a fact that Hikari was about to break down at any moment, which she did. She fell on her knees and began bawling her eyes out, Reiji smiled, then crouched down toward her, grabbing her chin. His look had completely altered, he now wore a sad look in his face, knowing that he could deceive her with just one glance. "Hikari," he spoke in a firm voice, "what's wrong with you? Every time I mention that guy, you always get upset. Is there something you're not telling me?" Hikari just looked at him with teary eyes, "He's…he's my ex-boyfriend, and I, I still love him," she whispered. Reiji stared into her eyes, his look felt so hypnotizing, _"Shinji's look did the same thing" _she thought sadly, but she wasn't paying attention to what was really going on. She didn't notice how extremely close Reiji was to her face, something inside her was screaming for her to snap out of it, but she couldn't she gave into Kengo's control.

His lips were brushing against her own, the feeling reminded her of her and Shinji's first kiss, _"Shinji……"_ she thought. Saying his name in her mind made her realize something, she wasn't kissing Shinji, she was kissing…."KENGO!" she shrieked, pushing him away from her. "What were you doing?!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her calm, "My apologies, I thought that the timing was right…but I suppose it wasn't. I'm very sorry Hikari, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized. "Its…ok, but just don't do it again," she warned.

The rest of the way home was silent, Reiji didn't utter a single word, until he reached his "house". "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm really sorry if I offended you," he said in an indifferent voice. "Don't worry about it," she replied, giving him a small smile. They parted, and Hikari continued her now lonely walk home, _"What was he thinking?! I barely know the kid! He's got some nerve! But maybe that's his way of comforting….yeah right!" _Hikari thought to herself. She paused for a moment in front of Shinji's house, looking up at the tower, she could have sworn she saw a shadowy figure looking down at her. The thought sent shivers down her spine, she turned away from the house an continued walking home, "I love you," she whispered, thinking of Shinji.

From the tower, a figure was in fact watching her, looking after her, trying to protect her. "Something about you was different today," Shinji said quietly "that look you gave me, when you ran away from me, and…..that smell…..could it be that he's…"

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff, and that's why he's called cliffhanger! Lol. Does anyone know where that's from? Find out and I'll give you a cookie! ; **

**I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter! It took me four hours! And as you can see I put in wayyy more thought into this one that the last chapter. I feel so accomplished :3 Review like right now! Kgo!**


	7. The assisting

Supppp homes

**Supppp homes! Lol I'm so black, jkjkjkjkjk. Um yeah so thankies for the reviews for chapter 6! I was soo totally psyched when I saw I had hekka reviews! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I've been extremely lazy. Ugh can't wait 'till I finish this story, I wanna start my new one, well new ones actually; I've been brainstorming :D . DISCLAIMER: I KARI DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ALSO: KENGO REIJI, THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON, KENGO IS REIJI'S ALIAS! Yes all my stories are named after songs , so what? Betch! Lol on with the story!**

**...Knock! Knock! Knock! **

"Ughh…wha…the hell?" said a very sleepy Hikari, she had been having a peaceful dream. She took one look at the alarm clock and covered her head with the pillows in a sad attempt to drown out the obnoxious knocking. "Go away!" she cried angrily, hoping her "visitor" would take a hint and leave.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"_God damn, doesn't that moron get it? I'm SLEEPING!" _Hikari screeched in her head, the knocking was beginning to give her a headache. "Fucking a, if they knock one more time I'm gonna kick their ass so hard they won't be able to sit for a week!" Hikari hissed as she buried herself underneath the covers.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"ARGH!" Hikari yelled furiously, "I'm coming God damn it!" She stomped down the stairs, cussing under her breath at whoever had the nerve to wake her up at 5:30 AM. When she reached the door, she had to do a few brief breathing exercises to calm herself down, so she wouldn't break their face when she opened the door. She slowly unlocked the door and swung it wide open, when she saw the culprit of her miseries, she forgot all about being calm.

"Good morning Hikari, you look…attractive today" said Reiji, gesturing to her hair, which was sticking out in every direction. Hikari felt herself trembling, not from the cold, but from fury. "You don't look too happy to see me, is their something wrong? Did I come at a bad time? Oh and I take back the attractive compliment, you look horrendous." Reiji stated smugly.

Hikari felt her right eye twitch, _"That…fucking…little bastard!"_ Hikari bellowed in her mind. She felt her face heat up, she was literally boiling with rage, Hikari had to restrain herself from tearing apart his beautiful face. Reiji noticed her reaction to his comments and smirked, _"Boy she sure is fun to mess with! I'm gonna really miss this bitch. I should start coming early more often, it's easier to infuriate her," _Thought Reiji maliciously.

It took Hikari about three minutes to recompose herself, _"God how I wish Shinji were here, he would have teared Kengo's limbs apart in a heartbeat," _Hikari thought to herself, sighing at the end of her thought. Saying his name made her eyes fill with moisture, she needed him, and bad.

Reiji had been observing her, chuckling inwardly when he saw her tearing up. _"Sheesh! What a freaking baby! I didn't know my comment would offend her this badly or else I would have done it before," _Reiji thought, seeing Hikari suffer was the greatest joy in his life at the moment. He grinned when he pictured the look on Shinji's face when he found out the love of his life had been brutally murdered, he already had some ideas on how he was going to end her pathetic life. _"She is in a lot of pain right now…good, that means she'll be very easily to control."_ , but his thoughts were interrupted when Hikari finally spoke up.

"_Hello_, Kengo," she said bitterly, emphasizing every word with a bit of venom, "and no you're wrong, I'm _very_ happy to see you. But the thing is, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's 5:40 AM. _Normal_ people are usually asleep right now, because school doesn't start until _8:10 AM_." Her face looked very serene, but Reiji could see the annoyance emitting from her tired eyes.

"Oh I know, I just dropped by so we could "hang out", you know just talk." Reiji said coolly, pushing by Hikari and plopping himself on her couch. Her nostrils flared, he was pushing her way over the edge, he had just about demolished her last nerve. She slammed the door close and stomped over to the couch. Reiji patted the cushion next to him, "Have a seat, I won't _bite_" he laughed. Hikari cringed at his comment, the way he said it, it was almost as if he were…

"_No, no way"_ Hikari shook her head, what was she thinking? She stared at the seat for a bit, then finally mumbled "Fine." Reiji smiled in triumph, _"Now we're getting somewhere,"_ he thought. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Hikari blurted right as she sat down, she wanted to get it over with so she could kick him out of the house. There was something about Kengo that just didn't rub her the right way, he was really…creepy.

"Well, I want to talk about us," Reiji replied smugly, taking in the horrified look that appeared on Hikari's face when she processed the words that came out of his mouth. _"What!?"_ she cried in her mind,_ "He can NOT be serious, we're barely even friends! This kid's insane! Does he really not get it!? I'M NOT INTERESTED!" _Hikari fumed. "Uh, Reiji, I'm sorry to break this to you," _"not"_ she thought inwardly, "but I'm not interested in you like that, I… have feelings for someone else" she said, whispering the last part.

"Um Hikari, I wasn't talking about us in _that _way, I meant our friendship. I mean since I'm you're new best friend, we _must_ spend lots of time together and tell each other stuff! So why don't you start, what's bothering you or _who _may I ask?" Reiji said with outmost enthusiasm. "I….I really don't like to talk about…_him_" she said sorrowfully, looking away from Kengo so he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face. "Aww, come on, I'll tell you stuff about me. Don't be such a bad sport Hikari, I'm your _closest_ friend, you can tell me anything," Reiji said persuasively. Hikari shook her head, she wasn't about to let some annoying fool in on her depressing and unbearable secret. She knew that Reiji was rude at times and was prone to make fun of her if she told him that she was still in love with a boy that had dumped her. _"I'm so pathetic" _she thought to herself mournfully, _"I should have let him kill me. Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him and I wouldn't be living this nightmare. Shinji…my beloved Shinji……I love you." _

Reiji became very irritated when she didn't respond to him and started crying, _"It's a good thing I never fell for one of these. Seriously all they do is cry, I need to shut her up. I'd rather eat my own legs than put up with this dramatic crap" _he thought crossly. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Please, stop crying, you're making a complete idiot of yourself. Just tell me what's wrong!?" he growled. Hikari looked into his dark, menacing eyes, "I…can't" she mumbled, still staring into his eyes. "Yes you _can_," he replied, he began to hypnotize her with his piercing glare, forcing her to tell him what was bothering her; which of course Reiji already knew. "I…I love …Shinji…but, he doesn't….love me" she said quietly, closing her eyes as more tears started leaking through.

"Is that all? Honestly Hikari I thought your mother had died or something, but a boy dumping you? Come on now, you're too young to know what love really is, this is probably just a crush, you'll get over it!" Reiji chirped. Hikari's eyes snapped open, _"Just a crush?"_ she repeated in her head confusedly _"No way, he was much more, but then again, how could I have fallen in love with him…I've barely known him for a couple of weeks. Maybe Kengo's right, he's probably just a crush, I'll move on. I don't need his sorry vampire ass, he can just suck it."_ She thought to herself, giggling at her last comment.

"See? I told you! I'm a terrific best friend! I made you stop crying!" Reiji stated with a hint of pride, "Don't worry Hikari, I'm sure you'll find someone that will really care for you and will _never_ leave you," he finished, grabbing one of Hikari's hands and giving it a small squeeze. Hikari squeezed back, "Thanks a lot Kengo, you really are a true friend," she whispered in his ear.

They spent the rest of the night talking, most of which was about Reiji's traumatizing childhood. He told Hikari about how his mother had died while giving birth to him and that his father hated him for causing his wife's death and abandoned him. He mentioned all the different foster homes he had been put in and how badly he was treated and abused. Hikari gasped every now and then, totally unaware that Reiji was bullshitting the whole thing. "You poor thing, I'm so sorry Kengo," she whispered when he ended. "It's all good! I didn't turn out so bad!" Kengo exclaimed cheerfully, acting as if his "past" had never affected him. "I'd beg to differ" Hikari mumbled, Reiji heard this and frowned, "You're so mean, you shouldn't insult those less fortunate than you!" he said in a hurt voice. Guilt struck Hikari, "I'm so sorry! Kengo! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you, I was kidding!" Hikari apologized.

Reiji turned away from her like she had earlier, pretending to be upset, _"Stupid bitch, I should just kill you right now. But then again where's the fun in that? Oh just you wait Hikari, I'm going to make hell look like cherry pie when I'm done with you." _He hissed mentally. "Kengo, I'm really sorry, please…forgive me" Hikari sobbed, _"Oh my God! Is she crying __**again?**__ I really can't take it much longer, I'm going to speed up her death sentence, either she goes or I go. And I'm sooo not going to die for some wretched human"_ thought angrily in his mind. "Prove it then," he said indifferently, "Wha..?" Hikari said dumbfounded, "You heard me, prove it! Prove that you're sorry," Reiji retorted.

"_How does he expect me to do that?" _Hikari thought confusedly, _"I don't know how to…_ She figured out a way to prove to Reiji she was truly sorry, at first she hesitated, she wasn't sure how he would react to her…approach. Taking in a deep breath, Hikari leaned toward Kengo, placed a finger under his chin and turned his face towards hers. She looked into his blank eyes, trying to fight back the small voice in her head telling her to stop. She ignored the voice's pleas and inched close towards his face, Reiji couldn't help but smile _"I've won"_ he thought victoriously. They both closed their eyes and found themselves kissing each other; at first the kiss was subtle and slow. As it progressed, the kiss began turning more passionately, Hikari ran her fingers through Reiji's dark hair, pulling him closer to her. Reiji was enjoying himself and began running his hands up and down Hikari's legs.

This sent shivers up and down Hikari's spine, suddenly she began to feel a strong sense to guilt…what was she doing? Then unexpectedly, she began to remember all her memories with Shinji, from their first meeting, to their first kiss. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke the kiss and pushed Kengo away. "I'm sorry…I just.." she began. Reiji said nothing, he knew he had already won, _"Next time.."_ he thought. "Um, it's almost time to go to school, I better start getting ready," Hikari said quietly.

Reiji nodded and walked towards the door, "Hikari…." He said, "Yes?" Hiakri replied, "…_I _..love you" he said, cringing inwardly at his words. Hikari was speechless, all she could do was nod. When he had exited, Hikari began sobbing hysterically, "Oh Shinji! What have I done?! I love you! Only you! I don't care how much you hurt me….I love you." She said, her voice filled with pain.

The minute Reiji stepped outside of Hikari's house, he bolted into the darkness at a tremendous velocity. "Damn, he's close," Reiji cursed, looking over his shoulder as he picked up his pace. Shinji's scent was strong, meaning that he wasn't that far from Hikari's home and by the smell of it, he was getting closer. "No! I can't let him catch me, he'll ruin everything!" Reiji hissed angrily, before disappearing into the forest at the end of the street.

There he stood on the balcony, staring through her bedroom window, wincing at what he saw. Shinji saw Hikari huddled in a corner, holding on tightly to a teddy bear, a violet teddy bear. "Shinji….I'm sorry, I'll never…_ever_ kiss another boy as long as I live. Please forgive me." Hikari sobbed quietly. Shinji wanted to break through the window, crawl inside and comfort Hikari; how he yearned to hold her in his arms, to kiss her forehead and tell her "It's okay."

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Such an act could put her in even more danger, his scent could rub off on her and Reiji could recognize it…..

Just then, a breeze blew by Shinji, carrying the scent of his murderous brother. _"That……scent, no…it can't be! How could he…? So close to her house…? NO! I won't let her die! I'm going to have to track him down and stop him before he hurts Hikari!"_ Shinji thought, shuddering at the idea of Reiji having come into such close contact with Hikari. Shinji leaped down onto the lawn and began running as fast as Reiji had done earlier. He looked back at Hikari's home, "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you…and I love you too," he whispered as he too vanished into the night.

**Wow, that took forever! Lol not really, just like four hours or so, but it's all good : Sorry it took like 4,000 years for me to finally update, I was catching up on my reading, shopping and hanging out with my buddies. So yeah I apologize for the wait! Woot three more chapters! I think 8 is going to be the longest chapter, simply because I left out a big chunk that was suppose to be in this chapter. So now I have to add it into the next chappie. OMG! Can you believe they kicked Blaine off of Project Runway!? Those bastards! I love Blaine : Oh well at least Leanne and Kenly are still in. So now that that's done with, go review! Ready….set….go!**


	8. The appearance

Hey y'all

**Hey y'all! Lol, sorry its been a while since my last update, I've been lazy. It's freaking 11:25 pm and I decided to write chapter eight, God I'm weird. Hahaha, I'm waiting for my niggs to message me on msn, so in the mean time I'll crank out the next chapter of WITD. : Enjoy.**

**Ohhhhh what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?**

**(How about review ;D)**

His hair whipped across his face as he ran at top speed into the darkness of the woods, dodging trees as he did so. The dry leaves made no noise as he traveled over them, he was practically gliding over the forest floor in an attempt to escape. Every now and then, he would look over his shoulder, just as a precaution. He knew he was being followed; taking in a deep breath, he found the scent that he had been looking for….

"Shinji……"

"_What now?"_ Hikari thought to herself as she paced back and forth across her room, _"Does Kengo's confession change my feelings? Why on earth did I kiss back!? Do I have feelings for him too? Ugh! Hikari you are such a fool! Letting yourself get carried away like that! Kengo is sweet, sarcastic but sweet…and I…kinda do like him. Does this mean that…I can no longer love Shinji the same way? Shinij…"_

Hikari got up from the floor and sat on her bed, staring out the window into the darkness. "Shinji ," she said, "I will always love you, even if I do like Kengo." She smiled warmly, remembering all her fond memories of Shinji, from the first day she saw him getting into the black car to their first kiss. It didn't matter to her if Shinji was in love with another girl, for she would always love him, even if it was from afar. Feeling content, Hikari laid down on her bed, and feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"_Where the hell are you, you bastard?"_ Shinji thought angrily to himself as he accelerated through the dark woods, trying to quicken his pace. He smelt his brother's scent in the breeze, _"Hm, he's not that far…just wait 'till I catch up to you, you filthy slime. What on earth was he doing so close to Hikari's house? I'm going to find out one way or another, if he plans on doing something to harm her, I'll tear him to pieces," _he growled in his mind. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, "What the… he's turning back!?" Shinji hissed. Reiji's scent was no longer blowing in Shinji's direction, it was now very faint and Shinji could now hear him approaching.

"_Great now what?"_ Shinji thought frustrated, he looked around trying to find some way to hide himself and his scent from Reiji. Shinji panicked as he heard Reiji's footsteps getting closer and closer, without thinking, he sprung into the air, landing on a high tree branch. Shinji crouched low so that Reiji wouldn't see him, lucky for him, the strong scent of pine hid his scent.

Shinji had to squint a little to make out Reiji's figure in the darkness, he wasn't that far away from his tree, which made Shinji a bit uneasy. "He's gone. Thank God! That annoying little fool almost caught me, I need to be more careful next time I decide to hang around," sighed Reiji. _"Hang around? Next time? What on earth is he talking about?"_ Shinji thought bewilderedly.

Reiji was pacing about the forest floor, his expression was unreadable to Shinji. After some time of pacing back and forth, Reiji stopped and looked up at the dark sky. " This game is no fun anymore, I might as well end it tonight. Getting rid of the evidence this time will be way easier than when I killed Yamato," chuckled Reiji, still staring upwards.

"_Yamato!?"_ Shinji gasped in his mind, _"So Reiji is the one who murdered Yamato!"_ Shinji shook his head in disbelief; he knew his brother was a bit wild, but he never thought he would actually stoop down so low as to kill a defenseless human for no reason. Of course Shinji had taken extreme precautions to protect Hikari's life, but in her case he had a motive. Yamato, he was just a normal human being who had never done anyone wrong, why would Reiji kill him? He couldn't have been thirsty, they had just fed the day before they moved in. Shinji was too occupied in thought to noticed Reiji starting to walk away, until his sinister voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well I better get going now if I want to finish the job before sunset," muttered Reiji, before taking off into the shadows of the forest.

"_I better follow him, who knows who his next target is!"_ Shinji thought as he descended from his hiding spot. Shinji suddenly paused as he began realizing what was actually going on; appearing on campus, being close to Hikari's house. Reiji's next victim was…"Hikari!"

Reiji smiled as he heard his brother's cry, _"That's right, you're little girlfriend Shinji. You better hurry up before I get to her first," _Reiji thought maliciously, slowing down so his brother could have a chance to see Hikari die.

Tears poured out of Shinji's eyes as he darted through the murky forest, "Please no," he gasped, his mind filled with images of Hikari. Her pretty face, her silky blue hair, her gorgeous smile; he then saw the most horrifying image. He pictured her in a pool of blood, her hair torn and matted, her cerulean eyes, dull and lifeless. Shinji was terrified of this image becoming a reality, he pushed his body to move faster; he ignored the fatigue that was coursing through him.

"I won't let her die," he whispered to himself.

**CRASH! THUD! **(Lame sound affects sorry)

Hikari woke up instantly, frightened by the loud noises that came from the direction of her window. She saw a figure standing in the shadows, her eyes widened with horror, "W-who are y-you?" she stammered, trying to keep calm. The figure approached her slowly, Hikari caught a glimpse of its sinister smile as its teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "S-stay away! I'll…I'll call the cops!" she whimpered as it got closer. Hikari let out a shrill cry, only to be cut off when the figure's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Ssshhh! Hikari it's me!" said a familiar voice, "Kengo?" Hikari whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers all up and down her spine. Something wasn't right, the way Kengo was acting frightened Hikari. She scooted away from him to the other side of her bed, trying to keep some distance between them. Reiji noticed her action moved onto her bed and crept towards her, Hikari kept scooting back until she was trapped against the wall.

Reiji smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes, "What's the matter Hikari? You look like you saw a ghost," purred Reiji, pressing his lips against her collar bone. "L-l-look Kengo, you're my friend and all, but I…I love someone else," Hikari said trembling. Reiji moved his lips up her neck and finally stopped when he reached hers, "Well, maybe I can change your mind," he said seductively. _"His breath is so sweet, how can I…resist?"_ thought Hikari, it was as if he was hypnotizing her again, and this time Hikari gave in completely.

He kissed her aggressively, cutting her lip with his fangs numerous times. Hikari would hiss when he did this, but she couldn't set herself free of his trance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, _"Foolish girl! You fell straight into my trap!" _Reiji laughed in his mind. He reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a sharp knife with his right hand; he began to undo her shirt with his left hand. Reiji broke the kiss and grinned, "Scream girl, no one is going to save……..

Suddenly a loud roar interrupted him, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Shinji bellowed as he tackled Reiji. _"That voice…" _Hikari thought, "_it's…"_

"Shinji?..."

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, I have to save up a lot for chapter nine. Woot two more chappies and it's over! Yay my eyes hurt, I've been on all day typing this up. I was suppose to hang out with someone but they hella forgot, again. That b. Lol anyways go like review right now. Or else I'll bust your head open with a pipe! Jk! Until next time people! (I better get more than 4 reviews on this one or I'm going to be pissed!) Hahahahaha !**


	9. The attack

**Holy crap you guys, sorry I haven't updated in like…ummmmmm 7 months lol. I just got side tracked with school and boy drama and you just don't even want to know. I looked for like an hour for my notes on this chapter and I found them! :D! I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, give me a break guys I've been gone for like centuries. **

"Shinji?..."

Hearing Shinji's voice snapped Hikari out of Renji's trance, but Renji wouldn't have it. Raising his arm he aimed the knife at Hikari's chest and howled " You're too late brother, you're beloved is as good as dead!"

Before he knew it, Renji found himself lying down against the opposite wall. In searing pain. He looked over to where he was just a second ago, there stood Shinji clutching the knife in one hand and cradling Hikari in the other. "What the…how did?" Renji began, "Quite simple," Shinji said, cutting him off "my will for saving Hikari's life was so great that I have become faster and stronger."

Renji leaped to his feet in a crouching position, "Stronger than me eh? Well lets put you're new found _skills _to the test," Renji sneered. Shinji snorted at Renji's remark and turned to Hikari, "My dearest, I have but one desire, and that is for you to live. Run. Please run. Get as far away from here as possible."

Hikari's face grew fearful as her mind processed what he had told her to do. _"Leave him?!"_ she thought, "No! I-I can't. I won't leave you," Hikair cried. Shinji, infuriated, looked down at her with flames burning in his dark eyes, "Go. You will do as I say Hikari!" he growled and shoved her through the doorway.

Hikari fell into the hall and looked back at him, eyes wide open. "Please…please. You must live. Please," Shinji said softly, almost on the verge of tears. Tears rolled down Hikari's cheeks as she nodded, picked herself up and ran out of the house.

"Well now that that's out of the way.." Renji hissed as he sprung towards Shinji at full speed, knocking through the wall and into the next room. As Shinji began lifting himself up, the ceiling over him caved in and trapped him under it. "Ha! New skills my ass! You're just as pathetic and slow, I could kill you and catch your little girlfriend all in the same minute! Beat me? That's the best joke I've heard my entire life!" Renji laughed.

The mere thought of Renji getting his hands on Hikari fueled Shinji's fury. Using his new strength, Shinji tore through the rumble that had entombed him. Renji's smile quickly disappeared as Shinji stood up, eyes glaring and teeth bared. "Hmmm I guess you aren't so….weak, but you are still way slower than me!" Renji cried, dashing towards Shinji yet again, who quickly dodge Renji's assault.

Renji tore through the wall and landed in the garden, bellowing he, hurled himself towards the gaping hole through Hikari's house. Shinji crouched down as he braced himself for another attack, "You'll never beat me Shinji! You're both going to wind up dead, so why bother? Save yourself and let her die, she's just a human you know," Renji chuckled_. "No! She means the whole world to me!"_ Shinji thought, _"And I will never let you have her!" _

"_NO! Go back!"_ Hikari's mind cried as she raced down the dark, deserted street. _"But I promised Shinji I'd stay alive. Plus there isn't much I could have done, I'd only get in his way._" Growing tired from running, Hikari decided to stop and rest for a bit; as she looked up, she saw a police car approaching her. "Ohhhh crapppp," she muttered as the window rolled down, "Well hey there Hikari! What are you doing out this late? Your mother must be awfully worried about you, how's about I give you a ride home?" the officer replied.

"Oh! Uhh no thanks Sheriff Shuu, I'm alright, I'm going to walk home," Hikari said, getting up and walking quickly away from the car. "Um Hikari?" said Sheriff Shuu, "Uh yes?" Hikari replied nervously. "Your house is that way," the sheriff chuckled, pointing in the opposite direction that Hikari was heading in.

"_Damnnnnnnn!"_ Hikari thought, "Oh…right, well then better start walking!" she smiled, "I'm patrolling up that way, I'll give you a ride! I insist! Plus I don't want you out here by yourself with that murderer still at large," Sheriff Shuu said as he looked around.

"Uh no, really no. I'll be fine! Don't you worry sir!" Hikari squeaked, Sheriff Shuu's face became very serious, "Hikari, I'm going to give you a ride home whether you like it or not. So I suggest you get in," he said sternly.

Hikari stood there for a moment, deciding if she should A: take off running and escape or B: get into the car. Not wanting to challenge him, Hikari slipped into the car and gave a deep sigh. "Now then, let's take you home," Sheriff Shuu said happily.

Shinji tackled Renji at full speed, which was so much faster than he and Renji both anticipated. With the wind completely knocked out of him, Renji laid limp on the floor, gasping for air.

"Had enough?" Shinji said looking down at Renji, smirk evident on his face. Renji looked up at Shinji with sorrowful eyes, seeing his brother in such a miserable state filled Shinji with sympathy.

"Shinji…I…I'm so sorry," rasped Renji, Shinji looked down at Renji for quite sometime before he extended his hand to help Renji to his feet. Renji took Shinji's hand, his now messy hair covered his face. "Thank you Shinji…..thanks…for helping me!" cackled Renji as he tightened his grip on Shinji's hand, crushing it. Shinji howled in pain, he swung at Renji with his good arm in an attempt to free his hand.

This was very entertaining for Renji, he dodged all of Shinji's blows and managed to

strike Shinji a couple times as well. Shinji fell to his knees, trying to pull himself together, "Had enough?" mocked Renji. Shinji gathered every ounce of strength that he had left, using his good arm he swung at Renji's legs, breaking them instantly.

Renji collapsed on the floor, screeching and wailing in pain. "SHINJI! Urghhhhhhh! You, YOU BASTARD!" he cried. Shinji got up, walked over to Renji and knelt down beside him. "W-what are you waiting for?!" hissed Renji, "Kill me! Kill me now!" "If you insist," replied Shinji, who raised his leg and literally crushed Renji's skull into the ground.

"Well here we ar.." was all that Sheriff Shuu could say when he saw the destruction of Hikari's home. He quickly got out of his car and inspected the outside before proceeding to call for back up. "Oh it's nothing sir really! My mom is having, um renovations done!" said Hikari, trying to distract the sheriff.

"There's a hole the size of a car on the left side of your house! What's going on Hikari? Is this why you were avoiding to go home?" Sheriff Shuu asked firmly. "Um.." was all that came out of Hikari's, _"What am I suppose to do? Is Shinji still in there?"_ she thought frantically. Feeling like she was about to pass out at any minute, Hikari remained seated in the car and did not say a word.

Three other police cars arrived five minutes after Sheriff Shuu's call, "Alright, we're going to have a look inside, Satoshi, you take the kitchen and living room. Mao, you and I will take the second story," said Sheriff Shuu. "Oh Shinji, I hope you're out of there," Hikari whispered.

They entered the house as quietly as they could so incase the culprit was still inside, he wouldn't hear them. The sheriff and Mao took their time going up the stairs, stopping to listen if there were any movements. "Do you hear anything?" whispered Sheriff Shuu,"I hear…..someone crying," replied Mao.

They crept into Hikari's bedroom, where they found Shinji cradling Renji's mangled body, sobbing hysterically. "Hold it. Hold it right there son, don't move," said Sheriff Shuu, aiming the gun at Shinji's head. "Step away from the body, and get up," said he instructed Shinji. Shinji gently laid Renji's body down, got up and turned towards the officers. Mao gasped, Shinji was covered in blood and clutching his damaged hand.

Since they couldn't hand cuff him, all three officers escorted Shinji out of the house and towards one of the cars. Hikari looked out of the window as Shinji began to step into the car. "Shinji!" she cried as she got out of the car and rushed towards him. But before she could reach him, Sheriff Shuu stopped and held her back, "No Hikari! This man is a murderer! The one we've been looking for! The one that killed Yamato!" cried Sheriff Shuu.

"No! He saved me! Shinji was trying to protect me!" exclaimed Hikari as she was dragged away from Shinji. Just as he was about to say something, Mao and Satoshi shoved Shinji into the vehicle.

Hikari watched with a heavy heart as her beloved was taken away from her, as soon as the car was out of site, she burst into tears.

Two weeks had passed since the death of Renji and Shinji's arrest; every new station in the area was broadcasting Shinji's trial. Hikari had gone three times to testify in Shinji's defense, but her testimony was ignored since Sheriff Shuu testified that Hikari was on the other side of town at the time.

"Today's the day," Hikari whispered to herself as she sat down on her couch, hugging her knees to her chest. "today…is Shinji's sentence." Reluctantly, Hikari picked up the remote and turned on her t.v. She was just on time, they were about to announce the jurisdiction, the head of the jury rose from his seat; the courtroom became dead silent.

"We the jury find Shinji Ikari guilty of the murders of Yamato Li and Renji Ikari," he announced, immediately the courtroom filled with whispers. "Order! Order!" exclaimed the judge, "His sentence is…death by lethal injection," concluded the head of the jury. The camera quickly turned to Shinji, who just looked straight ahead with a blank look on his face. "Mr. Ikari, do you have last words to say before you are taken away?" asked the judge. For a minute, Shinji said nothing, but then he turned towards the camera and starred into it for the longest time; then he turned and was taken away.

Hikari immediately shut off the t.v. and buried her face into her knees as she broke out into sobs.

**Hooray! I'm finally done with chapter 9! I'm just about ready to get down on the ground and start praising Jesus. Lol so yeah um I'll probably be don't with chapter 10 by Saturday so stick around and find out what happens! Again sorry if it's poorly written, I'm too lazy to go back and look over it. I have no clue if half of the stunts they did in this chapter are possible so um yeah just pretend that they are, k? Alright homes, until next time! Goodnight!**


End file.
